criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Deadly Sin
The Deadly Sin is the seventh case of Criminal Case: Stanford Bay, a fanfic series by Arif Hassan pyo. It is also the 7th case of Stanford Bay and 2nd case of Old Coast, a district based in Stanford Bay. Plot After receiving reports of murder there, the player and Jennifer Abraham went to the Stanford Bay church to find Father Ross, lying dead in the church floor with a sword through his heart. Disgusted by the murder and it happening in the church, the player and Jenny started the investigation. In Chapter 1, they added church sister Daniella and reguler church visitor Connor Bennett as a suspect, both of them were saddened by the victim's unfortunate demise. During autopsy, Allan found out that the sword went right through the victim's heart, killing him instantly. They also added historian Ed Warren as a suspect, who was friends with the victim. The team also found the victim was a frequenter in the Shark Bar in Paradise Beach, much to Jenny's surprise. While recaping the case in the police headquarters, Andrew Tyson came towards the team and told them that someone wants to meet them regarding the victim's death. In chapter 2, Habib Romanov came to the team to tell them father Ross used to meet him in the shark bar, and often would tell him about going to the Library and seeking knowledge from books. The team searched the Library and found the list of books the victim read and took. Which mostly contained Romantic novels; Surprising Jenny again. They talked to Librarian Tedd Robins about this, who told the the team the victim would often say he was tired of doing his job as a father, and came to the oldest library in time to entertain and relax himself. The team kept investigating, and soon they found out that father used to take money from the church funds to buy drinks from the bar. They asked sister Danielle if she knew about this, she said she did know and she warned him if he does this again, he will have to repent for his bad deeds; but he just laughed. The team also found that the victim took money from Ed warren for church funds, but he spent it on his own pleasures, angering Ed. After all the events, Andrew came to the player and Jenny to tell them Habib and Connor were having a heated argument at the shark bar. In chapter 3, the team went to the shark bar, only to find a drunk Habib and Connor arguing against each other about the victim. Connor was telling Habib the victim had flaws, but he was indeed a good man. But Habib said the victim was a prick and did not deserve to be a priest. The team interrogated bot after they got normal, and Habib told the team that the victim had been mocking him for no reason and he often got him drunk and fighted with him. Connor said that the victim may have had a few flaws person, but he was a good man and he does not believe anything Habib says. The team then found out the victim behaved very roughly with him and he never liked the victim at the library. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Connor for for the murder. Initially denying involvement, Connor admitted to the crime. Connor said thathe lied about thinking the victim was a good man, he knew about the victim doing sinful deeds. He once saw the victim in the shark bar, and then followed him whereever he went and found everything about his sinful deeds. He tried to ask him about this, but he ignored Connor. But after a few days later when he saw the victim fighting Habib in the bar and arguing with Ed Warren about the money, he got angry about it and confronted him about this and asked him how could he do such things despite being a priest. And the victim just laughed at him and told him it's none of his business. When Connor was about to tell him to change his lifestyle or he will have to suffer, the victim pushed him to the ground and told him he had heard enough. This made Connor angry, and he took the sword and killed the victim with it. Connor said he does not regret anything as the victim deserved to die and pay for his sins. Judge Olive sentenced him to life in prison. In Old is Gold 2/5, while the team were discussing on how to investigate on the pythons and find out what are they up to, Habib Romanov appeared; revealing himself as a PBPD Detective. He told the team he had been following a man who was a member of the pythons and he led him to the victim. And he was also suspecting the victim as a member of the pythons. Habib then insisted to investigate the Library again as the victim spent an unusually long time there. Habib and the player searched the Library as Tedd was missing and found a hidden doorway in between the selves, but it was locked. After unlocking it, Habib and the player went inside, only to find Tedd himself in the room, which contained nothing but a shelf, a table and a few chairs. Tedd immediately pointed a gun at them, but Habib tackled him and pushed him to the ground and arrested him. Habib and the player than interrogated Tedd, who confessed he was a member of the pythons but refused to reveal anything else. The player and Habib then searched the room again, and found nothing but a strange book with blank pages. They sent the book to Annie, who said the book was written in invisible ink, and it contained all the information of the pythons. Annie explained that the pythons was first formed in the 19th century,just after Stanford Bay was founded by someone named Pablo Esteves. He spread his own special but Criminal and satanic belief among the members and recruited members secretly. And surprisingly, his believes became populer and many people joined the group and started their criminal life. But it didn't last long as Fredrick J Stanford, the founder of Stanford bay, got worried of the cities future because of them and hunted them down and killed their leader. But before getting killed, Pablo wrote a book about the pythons and his beliefs and hid it, hoping someday someone would find it and form the group again. Annie then told the team that someone had found his book and wrote it again with invisible ink and formed the new pythons. Who are now making their own Criminal plans. The team then vowed to investigate and catch the pythons and foil their evil plans. Meanwhile, Hasuro Haku came to the player and told them his sketch book was stolen by somebody and he needed the players help to find it. After looking in Hasuro's desk and tech lab, it was found that Manny de Cruz, the tech expert stole his sketch book. When Hasuro ordered manny to give it back, he found out Manny ruined all his sketches by drawing over the sketches. Hasuro got angry and said it was not funny, and left the station. The player and Manny looked for him at a nearby cafe and found him, crying because it took a lot of hard work and time to draw those sketches. Manny apologised to Hasuro and told him he will help him do digital art in her PC, then Manny insisted the player to have a burger. After all the events, Chief Edward came to the player and told him there is an Exibition happening in the museum and the mayor was going there, and he needed the player and Hasuro to give him protection. Murder Details Victim: '''Father Ross (found dead with a sword through his heart) '''Murder Weapon: '''Sword Killer: Connor Bennet. Suspects '''Suspect Profile *this suspect reads the bible. *This suspect suffers from insomnia. *This suspect's blood type is A+ Suspect Profile *this suspect Suffers from insomnia. *This suspect drinks whiskey. *This suspect has a scar. *This suspect's blood type is A+ Suspect Profile *this suspect reads the bible. *This suspect drinks whiskey *This suspect suffers from insomnia. *This suspect's blood type is A+ *This suspect reads the bible Suspect Profile *this suspect drinks whiskey. *This suspect has a scar. *This suspect suffers from insomnia. *This suspect's blood type is A+ Suspect Profile *this suspect eats suffers from insomnia. *This suspect has a scar. *This suspect reads the bible. Killer Profile *The killer reads the bible *the killer's blood type is A+ *The killer suffers from insomnia *The killer drinks whiskey *The killer Has a scar. Quasi Suspects Crime Scenes Bonus Crime Scenes {| class="article-table" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="margin: 0px auto; height: 200px; width: 250px;" | style="text-align: center;" |Hidden secret Room | style="text-align: center;" |Hasuro's Desk | style="text-align: center;" |Tech Lab | style="text-align: center;" |Cafe Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Stanford Bay Category:Cases (Stanford Bay) Category:Old Coast